hetaliafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Francja
Francja (フランス,'' Furansu'') jest jedną z głównych postaci w serii Hetalia. Jego oficjalne imię to Francis Bonnefoy ' (フランシス・ボヌフォワ, ''Furanshisu Bonufowa). Wygląd Francja jest średniego wzrostu mężczyzną. Jego lekko pofalowane blond włosy opadają mu na ramiona. Ma niebieskie oczy oraz jako jedna z niewielu postaci posiada lekki zarost. Widzimy go głównie w krzykliwym mundurze, który on uważa za stylowy. Składa się z niebieskiego płaszcza i jaskrawo czerwonych spodni. Do tego nosi wysokie kozaki. Osobowość Kiedyś był olbrzymim państwem mającym w garści całą Europę. Jednak od śmierci Napoleona niezbyt dobrze sobie radzi na polu bitwy. Francja jest bardzo "romantyczny". Może zakochać się we wszystkim, co jest piękne, nawet jeśli to nie jest człowiek. Wielokrotnie możemy spotkać go paradującego bez ubrania bądź obmacującego (głównie) kolegów. Francja jest dumny ze swojej kultury i sztuki tak bardzo, że nie chce się uczyć innych języków niż jego własny. W końcu, według niego, to najpiękniejszy język na świecie. Francja wiecznie drze koty z Anglią. Odkąd Anglia przyszedł na świat, wiecznie starają się udowodnić, który z nich jest lepszy. Nie ma się co dziwić, jest to poparte latami wspólnej historii (m.in. wojna stuletnia). Jeśli Francja stanie po którejś ze stron w danym sporze, Anglia musi być (oczywiście) w przeciwnej. Francja często wyśmiewa się z braku elegancji i umiejętności kucharskich swojego rywala. Toczą także spór o odpowiedzialność za wynalezienie prezerwatyw. Francja jest jednym z państw, które "bratują" innym. Uważa się za wielkiego "braciszka", jednak tylko Włochy Weneckie go w ten sposób nazywa. Relacje z innymi państwami [[Anglia|'''Anglia]] Bezustannie toczy wojny i rywalizuje z Arthurem. Nie zgadza się w praktycznie wszystkim, co ten mówi, co zostaje nam pokazane już w odcinku pierwszym. W jednym z pierwszych odcinków anime i zdaje się, pierwszym tomie mangi Francja pytał Anglię o małżeństwo. Dodał potem, że jeśli tego nie zrobi, to może umrzeć. Razem z nim wybrał się do Polski w odcinku 47 Axis Powers. Kiedy Arthur i Francis byli młodsi, Francuz wielokrotnie doradzał Anglii jak się ubierać lub jaką mieć fryzurę, a nawet przycinał mu włosy. Chciał go też zachęcić do ubrania sukienki. [[Monako|'Monako']] Jest dla Francji niczym młodsza siostra. Na podstawie ich wspólnego spożywania posiłku (przyrządzonego przez Francję) oraz uprzejmej rozmowy w tomie 6, można dojść do wniosku, że są ze sobą w dobrych stosunkach. Utwory * Marukaite Chikyuu * Hatafutte Parade * Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo * Hetalian☆Jet * Overflowing Passion (Razem z Prusami i Hiszpanią) * Bon Bon Bon❤️C'est Bon C'est Bon! * Embrace The Très Bien Me * We wish you a merry ChristmasWe Wish You a Merry Christmas (Razem z Ameryką, Anglią, Rosją, Chinami i Kanadą) * United Nations Star ☆ (Razem z Ameryką, Anglią, Rosją i Chinami) * Wa! Wa!! World OndoWa! Wa!! World Ondo (Razem z Niemcami, Włochami Północnymi, Japonią, Ameryką, Anglią, Rosją i Chinami) * Fall in Love, Mademoiselle * Ah, Worldwide à la mode * Paris Is Indeed Splendid Ciekawostki * W Hetalia Axis Powers chciał wyjść za mąż za Anglię. Po budowie Kanału Sueskiego miał kryzys, a prezydent mówił mu: "Jeśli nie zawiążesz z jakimś państwem (ów małżeństwa) możesz zniknąć". * Jego data urodzin, 14 lipca, odpowiada dacie święta narodowego Francji - Dnia Bastylii - upamiętniającego rocznice Szturmu na Bastylię. * Początkowo miał się nazywać Jean Epine. * Francis ma co najmniej 36 ptaków i wszystkie nazywa Pierre. Używa ich do przesyłanie listów i wiadomości innym krajom. * W musicalu Hetalia ~Singin' in the World zagrał go Juri Aikawa. * Część fanów uważa, że przyjaźni się z Prusami i Hiszpanią (chodzi o współpracę w Wojnie o Sukcesję Austriacką i dziecinne, czasem zboczone zachowanie każdego z nich). Wątek ten nazywa się najczęściej "Bad Touch Trio". * Niektórzy członkowie fandomu uważają, że zanim Kanada trafił pod opiekę Anglii, zajmował się nim Francja. Wątek ten został nazwany F.A.C.E. Family. * W 4 tomie zostało ujawnione, że w Akademii jest w klubie Smakoszy razem z Chinami i Turcją. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kraj Europejski Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:G8 Kategoria:Główna Postać Kategoria:Postać z mangi Kategoria:Postać z anime Kategoria:Hetalia: World Series Kategoria:Hetalia: Axis Powers Kategoria:Hetalia: Beautiful World Kategoria:Alianci Kategoria:Francja Kategoria:Hetalia Wiki